Deber, Libertad, Amor, Obsesion
by Emma-D612
Summary: En una época antigua, en donde los reyes tenían el dominio de la vida de las personas, existió la triste historia, de una joven nacida como princesa y otra joven que siendo gitana, se ganaba la vida con su baile. Dos jóvenes, uno atado por obligación y deseando algo más, el otro libre lleno de amor y pasión. Ningún personaje me pertenece, son de Rumiko Takahashi.
1. Introducción: Princesa,Gitana,Príncipes

En una época antigua, en donde los reyes tenían el dominio de la vida de las personas, existió la triste historia, de una joven nacida como princesa y otra joven que siendo gitana, se ganaba la vida con su baile. Dos jóvenes, uno atado por obligación y deseando algo más, el otro libre lleno de amor y pasión.

LA PRINCESA

Se escuchaba el sonido del viento entre aquellos árboles secos, y ella disfrutaba sintiendo aquella sensación, el roce del viento, amaba esos momentos de los cuales no siempre podía disfrutar.

-¡Señorita Kagura!-, se escuchó venir una joven con ropa algo sucia debido a que había estado limpiando el cuarto del rey. –Su padre quiere verla- se dirigió a la joven que estaba sentada con su largo vestido de época colonial, sus ojos rojizos perdieron la calma que hace unos momentos tenía.

Se levantó de su lugar y junto con la joven sirvienta ando hacia el castillo, esperando que su padre no le diera alguna mala noticia, como solía ser.

Había estado implorando al cielo una solución, daba vueltas todas las noches por no encontrar alguna, y como si el Señor hubiera escuchado sus plegarias, llegó aquella carta, ofreciendo ayuda si otorgaba una alianza.

Esperaba a que su hija entendiera, y aunque no lo hiciera no tenía opción, tendría que hacerlo. Escuchó tocar la puerta y pronunció un firme "Adelante", la vio entrar, le pidió que se sentara y comenzó a hablar.

-Supongo que te habrás preguntado el por qué te llame-

-Solo esperó que no sea nada grave- respondió con la mirada baja

-Sabes que siendo una princesa tienes ciertas responsabilidades, así que seré directo…- hizo una breve pausa –te casarás con el heredero del reino Ámbar-

La joven abrió los ojos impresionada, aquello nunca se lo espero, se levantó del asiento y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su padre, lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-Sé que es difícil, pero debes entender que esto es un honor, no un castigo. Es tu deber por la posición en la que el cielo te puso-

Kagura lo entendía, su padre se lo había explicado de niña, aquel deber que tenía siendo princesa, teniendo las comodidades de las cuales los demás carecían, le había dicho que tenía que ser firme como el constante trayecto del río, pero ella se dio cuenta que el río nunca es firme.

Así que resignada, atada de manos, aceptó aquel destino.

LA GITANA

Ahí estaba de nuevo, rodeada de gente, siendo observada, algunos mirándola con deseo, otras con admiración y otros con mirada de indignación. Continuaba con su baile, a pesar de todo le gustaba hacerlo, era su trabajo, pero le gustaba en cierto modo, sentía que de esa manera recompensaba todo lo que no tenía y que ayudaba a su gente a comer.

Terminó su baile, la multitud le aplaudió, ella sonrió agradecida y la gente comenzó a dejar monedas en el pañuelo que había dejado en el suelo. Después la gente se disperso, tomó su dinero y se dirigió al lugar en el que ahora su gente acampaba.

Los niños la recibieron alegres, ella sonrió sinceramente, ellos valían el sacrificio de salir a las calles y bailar.

-Kikyô, ¿cómo te ha ido?- preguntó una anciana, con larga falda oscura y blusa blanca opaca por la tierra del terreno

-Muy bien, Kaede- dijo entregándole la tela con las monedas

-Excelente- dijo alegre –no sé si sea tu baile o el hecho de que eres una gitana distinta, de piel nívea, ojos color chocolate y largo cabello azabache, lo que hace que te vaya tan bien-

-Lo tomaré como un cumplido- dijo sonriéndole

-Prepárate, que de nuevo hemos de partir-

-¿Tan pronto?- preguntó la joven cansada

-Sí, tenemos que seguir, no podemos quedarnos ya más, aquí a los otros no les ha ido tan bien-

-Entiendo, iré a recoger mis cosas- comenzó a caminar hacia su carreta.

Comenzó a guardar todas sus pertenencias, después de terminar fue al lago que estaba cerca, lavo sus manos y mojo su cara, se paró y miró su reflejo. Ahí estaba esa chica vestida con una falda roja oscura y larga, en su cintura una tela de color rojo de menor intensidad que la de su falda con unas cuentas que al bailar chocaban entre si creando un sonido cual cascabeles; una blusa blanca algo opaca, aquella blusa no cubría sus hombros por completo.

Sonrió para sí misma, para alguien de la realeza aquellas ropas serían harapos, nada fuera de lo normal, ella sabía quien era y eso era suficiente, era libre.

PAR DE JÓVENES PRINCIPES

Todo parecía estar tranquilo en el reino de Ámbar continuaba con sus actividades, de pronto se escucharon el relinchar de un par de caballos, los cascos sonaban con fuerza y con velocidad.

-¡Abran paso!- se oyó la voz de un joven de cabellera negra, y vestido con un traje elegante de aquella época; cabalgando a toda velocidad, seguido de otro joven vestido casi de similar manera, y su cabellera de color plateada.

-Y tú que no querías correr, eh, Naraku- dijo el platinado divertido

-No quería avergonzarte frente a todo el reino, Sesshomaru- dijo sonriendo burlonamente

-Tú nunca lo harías, eres demasiado lento- dijo acelerando el paso de su caballo, adelantándose a su compañero

-Arre- dijo tratando de que su caballo fuera más rápido, de pronto el joven platinado dio la vuelta en una calle, sorprendiéndolo y girando una calle después tratando de alcanzarlo, de pronto al regresar la mirada al frente un puesto de frutas estaba justo al frente, trató de esquivarlo pero arrojó al dueño a unas cajas, esperaba que aquello no le trajera problemas

-Creo que la carrera está a punto de acabar- dijo el platinado al ver el palacio justo adelante

-Vas a ser el segundo como siempre- respondió Naraku viéndose victorioso al haber alcanzado al platinado y llevarle cierta ventaja

Entraron al interior del muro del palacio, y como Naraku lo había dicho, llegó primero dejando a Sesshomaru molestó por ser de nuevo el segundo.

-Te dije que te iba a ganar- le dijo burlón

-Algún día yo te ganaré en algo- dijo indignado

-¡Mis señores!- un criado de la casa se acercó a los jóvenes con mucha urgencia

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el platinado

-Su señor padre desea verlos-. Naraku se tensó al escuchar eso, falta que aquel campesino del pueblo se haya quejado sobre su accidente.

-Iremos de inmediato- respondió Sesshomaru, comenzando la marcha

Entraron al palacio y subieron hasta la sala de reuniones donde su padre siempre los citaba, ambos se preguntaban que les diría esta ocasión, su falta de respeto hacia el pueblo, su irresponsabilidad o su terrible conducta.

Llegaron y vieron aquel señor, de estatura alta, su posición siempre era imponente, transmitía severidad en su mirada, su cabello negro era negro y largo al igual que el de su hijo mayor, su verdadero hijo.

-Naraku, ya es tiempo que tengas responsabilidades de verdad- hablo con tono rígido – Te casarás con la hija del reino Jade- le dijo señalándolo, sobresaltando al pelinegro de momento.

-Esto es muy repentino, ¿no crees padre?- habló Sesshomaru al notar lo callado que estaba su hermanastro

-Sesshomaru, tu hermano ya tiene la edad para tomar esta responsabilidad, es tiempo de que demuestre la madurez que espero tenga-. Estas palabras tocaron el orgullo de Naraku

-Estoy honrado de tener esta posición- respondió tratando de demostrar a su padre lo que quería ver

-Muy bien, tu futura esposa vendrá en unos cuantos días y la boda se celebrará un par de semanas después-

-Entiendo- hizo una reverencia y salió de aquel lugar. Sesshomaru imitó a su hermano y salió preocupado por la chica que sería la esposa de su hermano y también preocupado por su hermano.


	2. Nuevo hogar

Despertó con mucho cansancio, viajar en la carreta era muy incomodo, pero era la única manera de hacerlo. Corrió la cortina, ante sus ojos un paisaje majestuoso, los árboles tenían un color rojizo en las hojas y las que estaban en el suelo, parecían ser una hermosa alfombra natural.

Miró el cielo despejado, azul, limpio y puro, sintió como la ráfaga de aire chocaba con su rostro, cerró la cortina, aquel bello paisaje le daba tristeza, un lugar tan hermoso que no sería capaz de experimentar, nunca sería libre.

-Señorita Kagura, ya estamos llegando- le informó su criada

-Está bien- contestó con su mirada perdida en sus pensamientos

Los gitanos comenzaron a establecerse a las afueras del reino de Ámbar, Kikyô estaba alimentando a sus caballos, había sido un largo recorrido, pero al menos tenía ese momento para descansar antes de partir al centro del reino y trabajar.

-Señorita Kikyô- una niña pequeña se acercó a ella con una sonrisa

-¿Qué pasa Sayo?-

-¿Puedo ir con usted?-

-¿Te refieres a ir conmigo a bailar?-

-Sí, señorita- dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Por supuesto que puedes- le devolvió la sonrisa, comenzó su caminata hacia su tienda y antes de entrar se giró mirando a la pequeña –será mejor que nos vayamos preparando-. La pequeña fue con su madre y le pidió su flauta.

Kikyô salió de su tienda con su pandero, vio a la pequeña corriendo hasta ella y ambas se dirigieron a trabajar.

Se miraba en el espejo, estaba vestido realmente elegante, amarró su largo cabello negro, escuchó golpear su puerta.

-Adelante-, entró su hermano con una sonrisa

-Vaya, si que quieres impresionar a nuestro padre- se cruzó de brazos mirando como se arreglaba el saco –yo no hubiera aceptado tal locura de casarme sin conocer siquiera a novia-

-No hay alternativa- su mirada bajó

-Bueno, si no te toca una novia fea no creo que haya tanto problema- bromeó el platinado

-De eso estoy tranquilo, he escuchado de que es un joven hermosa- giró y le sonrió – pero de carácter algo diferente-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-He escuchado que se escapa cuando quiere de su palacio-. El platinado rio

-¿Eso te preocupa?, te recuerdo que tú y yo hacemos lo mismo-

De pronto se escuchó la llegada de una carreta, ambos jóvenes se acercaron a la ventana curiosos, vieron bajar de ella a la joven, ambos sonrieron, sin duda era hermosa, pero este matrimonio no era algo que les agradara.

-Señores, es hora de que bajen a recibir a las visitas-. Ambos jóvenes emprendieron la marcha.


	3. La Campanilla

Se encontraba en lo que ahora era su habitación, todos la habían recibido muy cortésmente, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a eso, ahora no sabía que hacer, tenía mucho tiempo libre, tenía dos opciones, una, ir hacia donde estaba su prometido y conocerse mejor, o dos, ir a explorar este nuevo terreno.

Sonrió ante esa idea, y ya sin pensarlo siquiera, abrió el guardarropa que tenía frente a ella, sacando un vestido más ligero para ir a conocer los bosques de este reino, se colocó una caperuza y con mucho cuidado se deslizó por el castillo evitando ser vista.

Cruzó todo el pueblo tratando de no llamar la atención, siguió caminando hasta llegar a una zona de árboles frondosos y un río con mucha vida, se acercó a este, camino descalza y sumergió sus pies en ese río.

Estaba realmente aburrido, así que había decidido leer algo para pasar el tiempo, de pronto, vio una persona caminando por los pasillos de su casa, se proponía a interrogarla cuando la reconoció, era la princesa.

La siguió le dio curiosidad saber que planeaba aquella joven, estaba observándola detenidamente que no se dio cuenta que atrás de él estaba un joven.

-¿Desde cuándo tienes esta maña de seguir jóvenes princesas?- bromeó asustando a su hermano

-Shhh… Sesshomaru, ¿qué haces aquí?-

-Pues te vi de lejos caminando así que te seguí- luego miró de nuevo hacia el río -¿Por qué sigues a tu prometida?-

-Tenía curiosidad de que planeaba- fijó su mirada en el río pero ya no estaba la joven, la buscó con la mirada, y la encontró, arriba de una pila de rocas.

"No se atreverá a hacerlo" se dijo mentalmente, de pronto Kagura saltó hacia el río. Naraku se sorprendió, esta chica ere muy imprudente y eso no le gustaba.

-Wow, increíble prometida te tocó-

-Sí- dijo dando una falsa sonrisa

Finalmente estaba en un lugar, a su gente le había ido bien ese ahí así que decidieron seguir en el reino de Ámbar hasta que su gente se cansara.

-Kikyô, esta noche harás algo especial- dijo Kaede muy sonriente

-¿Sí?-

-Darás un debut en la plaza central. Debido a tu éxito, muchas personas han solicitado que estés en un lugar donde puedan verte bailar más gente, creen que tienes un talento que debe ser visto por más público-

-Entiendo, en ese caso debo prepararme- dijo sonriendo, se dirigió a su tienda para estar lista para su gran debut. Estaba sacando su traje cotidiano cuando Kaede entró a su tienda.

-Kikyô, al ser esta una noche especial, te pondrás algo diferente- saco de su bolsa bordada a mano un vestido rojo con bordes dorados, sus tirantes por debajo de los hombros.

-Kaede, ¿de dónde lo conseguiste?- preguntó gratamente asombrada

-Lo hice, esperaba que tuvieras una oportunidad de usarlo en algún evento tan grande como este-. Kikyô lo tomó entre sus manos y le agradeció a Kaede con un gran abrazo.

Estaba más que contentó su hermano regresaba después de su viaje con su ahora esposa, un viaje de dos meses y tenía planeado algo para celebrar su regreso.

Al ver el carruaje llegar, abrir sus puertas y ver como bajaba de él su hermano se abalanzó para recibirlo con un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Que gusto verte de nuevo!-

-Veo que no cambias con nada- respondió muy alegre

-Buenas tardes, joven Sesshomaru- habló la nueva reina que ya estaba a lado de su marido

-Kagura bienvenida a tu casa-

-Muchas gracias-

-Bueno si me permiten, antes de que entren de nuevo a esas enormes cuatro paredes, les quiero decir que he escuchado de un grupo de gitanos que dan espectáculos, y me gustaría que mi hermano y su esposa me acompañaran a ver que tipo de atracciones ofrecen-

-Jajaja… creó que sé que tipo de atracciones buscas tú- dijo Naraku

-Bueno, ¿qué dicen?-

-Por mi no hay ningún problema- contestó Kagura

-Por mi tampoco- contestó el pelinegro

-Excelente, entonces vayan a preparase para salir-

La noche no se dio a esperar, el carruaje real llegó a la plaza central, el reino entero se sorprendió de ver a sus reyes en un evento de pueblerinos, pero aun así los recibieron con amabilidad y les ofrecieron un lugar para apreciar mejor el evento.

-Les damos la bienvenida a todos los que nos acompañan en esta noche de misterio y pasión, más de uno de ustedes quedarán prendados ante la más bella aparición. ¡Viene la campanilla, a bailar!- Una cortina de humo se formó, y ante la mirada sorprendida de todos, apareció una gitana de piel blanca bailando.

Kagura la miraba admirando su manera de bailar, parecía libre, mientras que ambos hermanos la miraban detenidamente, deseaban ser también observados por esa mujer.

Bueno, espero que la historia les vaya gustando.


	4. El inicio del amor y la obsesión

El vestido que le había dado Kaede la hacía sentir diferente, y se notaba en su forma de bailar, ahora era sensual pero natural. Mientras seguía con su danza, hubo un momento en el que paró y se topó con una mirada dorada, le sonrió, aquel joven era sin duda apuesto.

De pronto, sus ojos se enfrentaron a otros de color rojizo, su cuerpo se tensó, esa mirada le provocaba pavor, regresó a su rutina de baile y trató de ignorar aquel joven de cabellera negra, y al momento de terminar su baile volvió a mirar al joven de cabello platinado y mirada ámbar, para dedicarle la última sonrisa de la noche.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, y de inmediato comenzaron a arrojar monedas, agradeció la presencia de los espectadores, y se retiró.

Dentro de su camerino, se sentó y comenzó a cepillar su largo cabello, aún tenía la sensación de la mirada ámbar.

Kaede entró, se le veía bastante contenta y como no iba a estarlo, después del gran éxito que tuvo Kikyô.

-Estuviste magnífica-

-Gracias, Kaede-

-Y mira que público te tocó, hasta el rey, su hermano y su esposa vinieron a verte-

-¿En serio?-

-Sí, no me digas que no te has dado cuenta-

-La verdad no-

-Yo pensé que sí- dijo mirándola sorprendida –como estuviste sonriéndole al príncipe durante tu baile- sonrió

-¡Ese era el príncipe!- se sonrojó al pensarlo

-Claro, y el que estaba a su lado era el rey- comenzó a sacar el vestido cotidiano de la joven gitana.

"El joven de cabellera negra y de mirada intimidante, es el rey…" Kikyô al razonar aquello sintió como un miedo comenzaba a tomar posesión de su cuerpo. Era gitana y había aprendido a leer la mano, la esfera, las cartas, pero también sabía como saber leer la mirada de las personas, y lo que vio en la mirada del rey no fue nada agradable.

-Bueno, mejor nos vamos con nuestra gente- dijo sacando de sus pensamientos a la azabache –mañana de nuevo hay que trabajar-

-Sí-

Dos carruajes se dirigían al castillo, dentro de uno iba una pareja, la joven mujer miraba a su esposo, no sentían nada mutuamente quería poder alejarse de él. Mientras que el hombre se le notaba irritado, molesto. Aquella gitana, tan hermosa y sensual, se había limitado a verle solo una vez, mientras que a su medio hermano, le dedico varias sonrisas durante su baile.

En el momento que la vio danzar, sintió una terrible atracción hacia ella, quería que le mirase, pero a penas lo miró, se giró para evitarlo. Pero eso no se quedaría así, la volvería a ver, de eso no había duda.

En el otro carruaje iba un joven platinado, su rostro sereno como siempre, pero sus pensamientos no podían dedicarse a otra cosa o persona que fuera aquella joven gitana. Le parecía una muñeca de porcelana, danzando solo para él. Aquellas sonrisas que le dedicó lo hicieron estremecerse, quería verla, necesitaba verla.

Siempre era él quien cautivaba, pero esta vez fue al revés, fue cautivado por una joven tan diferente a cualquier otra chica que su padre hubiera elegido para el.

Continuará….


	5. Dos hombres un mismo sentimiento: celos

Cambio de Escenario ******CE*****

La tenía frente a él, bailando de nuevo, su largo cabello moviéndose con ella. No lo soportaría más, tenía que ser suya en ese momento, había esperado tanto como para dejar pasar esa oportunidad.

Se paró quedando frente a frente con la gitana, la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, sentía su respiración, miró cada detalle de la joven, miró sus ojos almendra y sin poder soportarlo más la besó, no tenía por qué detenerse, ahora era suya y de nadie más.

Se separó y de la nada, él estaba lejos de ella, viendo como un joven de cabello plateado la besaba, con pasión y amor, sentía como la sangre le hervía, su cuerpo se tensó.

Abrió los ojos, respirada algo agitado, miró su ventana, Los rayos y la lluvia caían, giró hacia su cama y observó a la joven que tenía a lado, su esposa, era bella no lo negaba, pero no era la gitana.

Se levantó, se colocó su bata y salió de la habitación, caminó por el pasillo oscuro, no era necesario que tuviera luz, conocía los pasillos del castillo y cada habitación.

Llegó hasta el estudio, prendió la chimenea y se sentó en el sillón, miraba detenidamente el fuego, viendo danzar las llamas, esos tonos anaranjados comenzaron a hipnotizarlo. Comenzó a formarse algo entre el fuego, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, las llamas parecían crear la silueta de la chica azabache bailando. Ya había pasado un par de semanas desde que la vio y aún no la sacaba de su mente.

La volvería a ver, iría a verla, no soportaría más el hecho de que solo la puede ver en sus delirios, tenía que ser ella, el que sólo estuviera en su mente ya se estaba volviendo insoportable.

****** CE*****

En cuanto escuchó a los gallos cantar abrió los ojos, Despertó muy animada, en los últimos días el joven príncipe iba a verla danzar, se sentía muy atraída por el joven; se levantó, tomó su ropa y salió de la tienda para dirigirse al lago y poder tomar un baño.

Al terminar, regresó con su gente, los niños jugaban y los adultos simplemente conversaban y bromeaban, aquel ambiente agradaba mucho, se les veía tranquilos a todos y se debía en cierta parte a ella, le había estado yendo tan bien que los gitanos podían pagar por comida y nuevas telas para vestir.

Tomó su pandero y se dirigió de nuevo al centro del reino, había que seguir trabajando para ver a su gran familia así de tranquilos y felices, además de que podría ser que el platinado fuera de nuevo a verla.

Durante su caminata al pueblo se sintió extraña, observada, pero donde sea que miraba la gente estaba ajena a ella, nadie parecía mirarla o al menos no de la manera en que se sentía, así que ignoró aquel sentimiento y siguió hasta llegar a la plaza central.

Al llegar se encontró con su amigo Koga quien estaba tocando su viola, ambos se sonrieron, hizo un movimiento con la cabeza invitando a Kikyô bailar mientras el tocaba.

******CE*****

Se había despertado temprano y había decidido salir a cabalgar un rato, para después regresar, tomar un baño e ir a ver a la joven gitana de piel blanca, que tan cautivante le parecía.

Salió del castillo, amarró su larga cabellera plateada en una cola, subió a su carruaje y se dirigió hacia la plaza central. Al llegar, solo vio a un joven de piel apiñonada tocando su instrumento de cuerda, pero no había señal de la chica que deseaba ver, decidió esperar la gitana en cualquier momento se presentaría, para comenzar su danza.

De pronto la vio, tan hermosa como todos los días, su cabello caía como cascada por su espalda, con algunos mechones rozando sus mejillas. Cuando miró sus ojos avellana, se dio cuenta que miraba al joven de la viola, sonriéndose mutuamente. Algo dentro de él se encendió, aquella sonrisa le molestó, ese era un gesto que solo quería para él.

Ante tal pensamiento se dio cuenta de que era lo que sentía, tenía celos, el pensar que aquel joven gitano fuera parte esencial de la chica le molestaba, pero quien era el para tener esos sentimientos, solo era un enamorado más de la gitana, no era especial.

El sonido del pandero lo sacó de sus pensamientos, ella estaba bailando, cada movimiento lo atraía, estaba indefenso ante aquella joven de piel blanca, se abría paso entre la multitud sin darse cuenta, y en un instante estaba en la primera fila que rodeaba a la chica.

******CE*****

Había salido de su castillo desde temprano, tomó su caballo y salió directo al pueblo, no había dormido después de haber soñado con la gitana y estar en ese castillo lo asfixiaba, lo mantenía alejado de ella.

Entró a un mesón y desayunó ahí, mientras tomaba su café caliente su mirada se fue a la ventana, sus ojos rojizos vieron una joven de piel blanca y cabello azabache, era ella, la gitana que torturaba su mente. La joven se había detenido, mirando hacia todos lados, buscando algo o a alguien.

Su mano se cerró en un puño en pensar que buscaba a alguien, y se tensó en pensar que ese alguien pudiera ser un hombre. Estaba consiente de que lo que sentía eran celos, le causaba ira en pensar en la gitana con otro hombre que no fuera él.

Sentía una atracción demasiado intensa hacia la chica que no sabía si ya estaba comenzando a perder la cordura. Tenía que tenerla, no le importaba estar casado y tampoco le importaba si la gitana ya estuviera con alguien de algo estaba seguro, de que no sería de nadie más, aquella hermosa mujer sería solo para él.

******CE*****

Tenía mucho que él y Kikyô no estaban en un acto, juntos. Aún recordaba que cuando eran niños ambos danzaban mientras él tocaba su melodía, fingiendo ser mayores y bailando para ganar dinero, pero en aquel entonces aún eran pequeños para ser parte del negocio.

Ahora miraba a la azabache, ya era una joven hermosa, había llegado a pensar que se había enamorado de ella, pero para su fortuna no fue así, sin duda le atrajo y llegó a confesarlo, sin embargo, la gitana no compartía los mismos sentimientos, le dolió, pero sobrevivió, eso quería decir que solo fue atracción y no amor.

En ese momento, miró a la gente que los rodeaba y sus ojos vieron a un joven de cabello platinado, al ver que la chica le dedicó algunas miradas sonrió. "Con que ese es el príncipe", nunca pensó que un sujeto como él atrajera a la joven de mirada avellana. Después sus ojos miraron detrás de él, y vio un hombre de cabello negro y ojos rubís, la mirada de aquel sujeto comenzó a enfermarlo, miraba a su amiga de una manera que lo repugnaba.

"Ahora recuerdo. Kikyô mencionó que el rey tenía puestos sus ojos en ella y que aquella mirada le causaba terror". Comenzó a silbar, Kikyô miró a Koga quién con un movimiento de cabeza señaló a Naraku, Kikyô de nuevo sintió miedo, así que Koga cambió el ritmo de música a tal manera que pareciera que la melodía estaba apunto de terminar. Terminó su baile hizo una reverencia de agradecimiento y salió corriendo.

**Continuará…**


	6. Huída

Cambio de Escenario: ******CE*****

La miraba, sus ojos color ámbar no podían apartar su mirada de la joven gitana, se sentía hipnotizado por ella, no sabía que hechizo había puesto sobre él, pero le encantaba. La mirada avellana de ella de vez en cuando se posaba en su persona.

De pronto el sonido de un silbido, proveniente del chico apiñonado que tocaba la viola captó la atención de la joven e hizo un movimiento con la cabeza hacia la dirección en la que se encontraba el príncipe, la gitana parecía mirar hacia su lugar, pero no lo miraba a él, vio como sus ojos cambiaron de expresión, parecían temerosos. Inmediatamente el ritmo de la música cambió, la chica se despidió y salió de ahí, como si estuviera huyendo de alguien.

El joven platinado sintió la enorme necesidad de ir tras ella y así lo hizo. Koga se dio cuenta de como seguía a la joven y sonrió, al parecer el joven príncipe tenía un gran interés en su amiga y aunque no le parecía una mala persona, se aseguraría que su amiga no sea lastimada.

Sesshomaru miraba a la multitud, buscando con la mirada a la azabache, estaba comenzando a darse por vencido cuando la vio, aún corría, sin pensarlo fue detrás de ella

-¡Espera!- su voz potente se oyó pero ella no lo alcanzó a escuchar, siguió corriendo, se trataba de abrir paso

Llegó a una de las iglesias del pueblo, a plaza de la gran construcción estaba vacío nadie se encontraba ahí, escuchó la gran puerta de madera cerrarse, no estaba seguro si habría sido la chica, pero había la posibilidad de que si fuera.

Entró a la iglesia, estaba algo oscura, a penas iluminada por la luz que entraba por los grandes vitrales y rosetones; al cerrar la puerta la joven giró, ante este acto Sesshomaru se ocultó, no sabía el por qué, cuando la chica siguió caminando hacia el altar, él con mucho cuidado de no ser descubierto se acercó.

La joven gitana observaba con cuidado cada detalle, las imágenes tristes del sacrificio por la vida de todos. Sesshomaru estaba cautivado, la mirada de aquella mujer era tan nostálgica ante tales imágenes, parecía que se iba a quebrar en cualquier momento, cada vez se acercaba más, al sentirlo la joven gitana giró encontrándose con el joven príncipe.

Algo extraño pasaba con él, al momento en que la mirada avellana se cruzó con la suya, él comenzó a alejarse de la chica.

-Espere- la voz de la joven se escuchó con fuerza. Sesshomaru paró y giró para de nuevo cruzar con aquella mirada. –Señor, ¿acaso usted me estaba observando?-. Trató de actuar de la misma manera fría que actuaba siempre.

-Me daba la impresión de que huía de alguien-. Esa no era una respuesta a su pregunta, pero no iba aceptar tan fácilmente el hecho de que no podía dejar de mirarla. –Pensé que podría ayudarla señorita…-

-Kikyô, mi nombre es Kikyô- le sonrió

-Mi nombre Hashimoto Sesshomaru – hizo una reverencia.

******CE*****

Ya iba de camino a su castillo, de nuevo esa gitana había salido huyendo en cuanto lo vio. Durante el trayecto pensaba en como su hermano fue tras la joven, esperaba que no la hubiera alcanzado, aquella mujer tan hermosa tenía que ser suya, solo suya.

Tardó unos minutos en llegar a su castillo, cuando bajó del carruaje se encontró con un joven que llevaba unas maletas a otro carruaje, esto le sorprendió. Entró al castillo, camino hasta su recámara sonde su esposa ya lo esperaba.

-¿Vas a algún lado?-

-Esto no es como debería serlo…- estaba seria y su mirada evitaba la de él.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-A nada- respondió confrontando la mirada fría del hombre que tenía frente a ella –Iré a ver a mi padre. Tiene mucho que no le veo y quiero hablar con él-

-Está bien-. En un principio le molestaba el hecho de que quizás ella busca alejarse de él, pero lo volvió a pensar, no era tan malo, podía ir a ver a la gitana sin ningún impedimento.

Kagura fue la primera en salir, quien fue detenida por dos jóvenes ambos de pelo blanco, una joven de ojos fríos y vacíos, y un joven de ojos color violeta, ambos eran consejeros del rey.

-Mi señora, no debe dejar el reino- dijo Kanna

-Mi señora…-

-Basta- interrumpió Naraku a Hakudoshi – dejen que se vaya, va hacer una visita familiar-

Kagura caminó hacia su carruaje, al estar dentro y haber cerrado la puerta, corrió las persianas de las ventanas para ver a su esposo

-Que tengas un buen viaje-. Ella solo asintió, observaba al hombre mientras ella se iba alejando, hasta que al final lo perdió de vista.

Suspiro aliviada y recordó lo que le dijo, "Esto no es como debería serlo…". Pensó que con el tiempo llegaría a quererlo hasta llegar al punto de convencerse de que lo amaba, o incluso si él se sintiera enamorado o atraído hacia ella ese matrimonio no sería tan molesto, sin embargo, eso no era, los ojos del rey no eran para su reina, eran para una mujer de largo cabello azabache y ojos color avellana, aquella gitana había atraído a el hombre que dormía junto a ella.

Naraku entró a su castillo, seguido de sus consejeros reales.

-Mi señor, ¿por qué ha permitido que mi reina se vaya?- preguntó distante Kanna

-Mi señor, temo que su gente vaya a malinterpretar esa visita familiar de la reina- comentó Hakudoshi, siendo el más preocupado por la opinión del reino

-No se preocupen, nuestra gente no le dará importancia a algo como eso-. Naraku no pensaba en su esposa, solo le interesaba la joven azabache, pero también tenía que encargarse de sus deberes como rey. –Hakudoshi, tengo que pedirte algo-

Continuará…


	7. El Egoísmo

"pensamientos"

*****CE*****: cambio de escenario

…

**EL EGOÍSMO**

Finalmente había llegado a su reino, después de un par de días en carruaje, veía ese conocido paisaje, todo parecía tan prospero, su casamiento de verdad había traído tranquilidad a su reino, pero ver por su gente le costó su libertad y para ella era un costo demasiado alto, y sentía que ya no podía seguir pagándolo.

Bajó del carruaje y frente a ella, un palacio siendo renovado, caminó hacia donde la recibieron sus antiguos servidores, y un saludo grave captó su atención, proveniente de unas magnificas escaleras. Su padre, alegre y sorprendido de ver a su única hija de nuevo en su casa, la recibió con un fuerte y cariñoso abrazo. La invitó a pasar a su estudio, para platicar tranquilamente con su hija.

-¿Por qué no has venido con tu esposo?-

-Padre… no puedo seguir con esto…- hablo siendo honesta, era su padre a él podría decirle cualquier cosa, pero sabía que su padre tiene que ver por su pueblo al igual que por su hija

-Sabes que no hay alternativa- la miró, trató de transmitirle el sentimiento de que la entendía –has regresado al reino, te habrás dado cuentan que ha recobrado la vida que antes tenía-

-Lo sé… pero…-

-Esto es lo correcto, no hay alternativa…-. Kagura mordió su labio inferior, callando las palabras que quería decir, "no es justo", se repetía en su cabeza esa frase, una y otra vez. "NO ES JUSTO"

*****CE*****

La fogata estaba encendida y brindaba una luz estupenda, los gitanos bailaban alrededor de esta, contentos, celebraban una época de prosperidad para ellos. Sesshomaru los observaba a una distancia corta, pero sus ojos no tardaron en detenerse en una joven en especial, observaba detenidamente a la gitana, a la cual en el reino todos la conocían por el nombre de La Campanilla.

Después de su encuentro en aquella iglesia, la joven gitana y él, siguieron encontrándose para platicar un poco de sus vidas, llegó a invitarlo a su campamento, esa era la razón por la cual el príncipe se encontraba ahí.

De pronto, la gitana al sentir su mirada dorada en ella, giro en busca de sus ojos, su mirada y su rostro se lleno de una dulce felicidad. Se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió hacia él, le tomó de la mano y lo llevo a mezclarse con su gente. Lo trataron con singular respeto y todos notaron la atracción mutua entre la chica y el platinado.

La música comenzó a sonar más alegre, Kikyô se levantó y comenzó a danzar alrededor de la fogata, todos aplaudían, los niños se unieron al baile de la azabache. El platinado estaba embelesado por las sensaciones buenas que lo tomaban, esa gente era singularmente feliz, simplemente teniendo música y su libertad.

No muy lejos, unos ojos violetas, muy bien ocultos entre las ramas de los arbustos del bosque, miraba detenidamente los gestos de la azabache, descubriendo que tenía un cierto interés en el platinado.

"Una atracción demasiado peligrosa", pensó para sí mismo, su rey había mostrado cierta obsesión ante la gitana blanca, y pensar en que la persona que atrae a la chica es el hermano de este, un conflicto sería la conclusión de tal atracción. Por otro lado, una unión de ese tipo era imposible, Sesshomaru era un príncipe, un noble, y ella era solo una gitana, una chica cualquiera, esa chica solo podría estar con el platinado, si ella aceptará ser la amante de este, de otra manera no podría ser.

Comenzó a alejarse de su escondite, a pesar de que no le gustará crear problemas entre su rey y el hermano de este, no tenía otra opción más que informarle de lo que había visto, después de todo, tarde o temprano lo descubriría.

Llegó al gran castillo, entró en este, siendo recibido por su compañera Kanna, quién siempre con su mirada fría y rostro inexpresivo le acompañó hasta donde su rey bebía molesto por su soledad.

Tocó la gran puerta de madera, no escuchó nada, volvió a golpear la puerta, pero no había respuesta, entonces se atrevió a entrar sin permiso. Vio el sillón colocado frente a la chimenea, inmediatamente su cabeza le dio la idea de que su amo miraba detenidamente las llamas, como últimamente lo hacía.

-Mi Señor, lamento molestarle…- entró despacio al lugar

-La gitana… ¿qué noticias me traes de ella?- su voz era ronca

-La he seguido como me lo ha pedido, la chica se siente atraída por alguien y me temo que no es de mi rey- decidió no darle vueltas al asunto y decirle directamente las cosas

-¿Quién es el maldito que ha captado la atención de la campanilla?- preguntó furioso y lleno de rabia

-Señor, el sujeto es…- vaciló en decir el nombre –su hermano mi señor, el joven Sesshomaru es quien atrae de manera significativa a la gitana-

-Sesshomaru…-. "Lo sabía, pero la confirmación hace que me de más rabia" Sus puños se cerraron, no podía matarlo y quería alejar a Sesshomaru de la chico lo antes posible, el hecho de pensar de que él la ha tocado lo enfermaba de sobremanera y se notaba en sus ojos perdidos en la furia.

Arrojo su copa de vino al suelo.

-Mañana dejaremos todo lo del reino a un lado- dijo decidido

-Mi Señor, no puede…-

-Solo me dedicare a la gitana, ¿¡está claro!?- . Un miedo recorrió el cuerpo de Hakudoshi al ver los ojos de Naraku

-Si, mi señor- hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación.

FIN CAPÍTULO

Hola a todos sé que no es una continuación muy larga pero bueno he regresado para continuar escribiendo. Lamento no haber continuado antes es que la universidad no me dejaba T.T, per ya salí de vacaciones y puedo continuar escribiendo, espero que eso sea más seguido xD

Bueno eso es todo por ahora espero sus reviews.


End file.
